


The Adventures of The Amazing Spider-Kook

by EpicE02



Series: The Adventures of The Amazing Spider-Kook [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook as Spider-Man, Jungkook as Spider-Man (Still an Idol), Jungkook is spiderman, Spider-Man!Jungkook, Spidey!Kook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicE02/pseuds/EpicE02
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is only 6 years old when his parents are taken from him and he is put into the custody of his Aunt and Uncle. He has hopes and aspirations that lead him to pursue his dream and debut as a Kpop idol with 7 other members that become his family as BTS. He settles into his new life of performances, fame and complex dance routines with nothing going wrong and not a single scandal until a school trip to the Seoul branch of OSCORP Labs -where his father used to work in the Busan branch- where everything is changed by a certain radioactive spider bite.COMPLETE!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own any of the characters used in this story.  
> I am Australian and have little to no knowledge of what life is like for people of other cultures. Throughout the story I may mention something that they do or somewhere they go which may be incorrect in Korea. If I do, I’m sorry and please let me know so I can fix it.

Jeon Jungkook was six years old and playing hide and seek with his father. It was nine in the evening, past his bedtime, and his Mother was asking him to put his pyjamas on and go to bed but he had just spotted a pair of shoes, that he knew to be his Fathers, peeking out from under the curtains. He ignored his Mothers calls and approached the curtain with a small smile on his face, thinking triumphantly in his head that he had caught his Father as he pulled away the curtain only for a broom with a hat on it to fall forward.  
Triumphant feelings gone, he continued his search, looking in every room, under every piece of furniture and in any space his Father could be hiding in. By now, his Mother had given up on trying to get him to go to bed as she knew her Son was stubborn and his Father would put him to bed once their little game was over. As Jungkook opened the door to his Fathers study, instead of being greeted with his Fathers warm smile, he found himself standing in the middle of a once pristine room, surrounded by broken glass, stray documents and upturned furniture.  
“Dad!” the six year old yelled out, “Dad!” as he tried again he heard the sounds of his Fathers approach before the door swung open and a look of horror crossed Dr. Jeon Richard’s face. He called for his wife as he pulled out a desk drawer and opened a secret compartment to reveal important documents that he frantically flicked through before a slight look of relief was shown on his face, it was quickly crushed as he looked back over at his son, he knew what he had to do.  
Jeon Mary came into the room after hearing her husband call her name, she took one look around, saw her son and quickly picked him up to take him away from the scene. Mary and Richard shared a look and they both knew what this meant and what they had to do. Jungkook was carried into the lounge-room and sat down in front on the TV with strict instructions of not to go anywhere.  
He watched as his Father made countless phone calls and booked flight tickets on his laptop while his Mother raced around and packed suitcases with everything they could take with them, as they wouldn’t be returning.  
Jungkook was carried through the rain with haste and by now he was confused and scared. His Mother buckled him in the backseat while his Father packed their luggage into the boot of the car. His parents quickly jumped into the front seats and started the car, racing out of the driveway and down the street, away from their once peaceful home.  
The confused child asked many questions but none were answered, he only stopped when they pulled into a familiar driveway and he was once again left to watch as he was carried through the rain up to his Aunt and Uncles house by his Father who was only carrying a briefcase and as his Mother only collected the luggage that belonged to Jungkook, a single bag.  
Within 10 minutes he was peeking around a corner at his Mother and Father talking in hushed whispers to his Aunt and Uncle, all with solemn expressions until his Aunt spotted him and gave him a smile, to others it would have appeared as comforting but to Jungkook who was frightened and perplexed it did very little.  
He came out of his hiding place when they all stood and his Father approached him. “You’re gonna stay with your Aunt May and Uncle Ben for a little while” Richard explained to his son, “I wanna go with you” Jungkook argued. His Father didn’t reply, just kissed his forehead and tried not to cry.  
Jungkook looked at his Mother as she listed his likes and dislikes to his Aunt and stroked his hair before his Father had to pull her away, she was starting to cry.  
“Dad” Jungkook started, he didn’t know what he wanted to say, just that he didn’t want them to leave.  
“Be good” His Father closed the door and walked away, got in his car with his wife and drove away.  
Goodbyes had been quick and the promise of the stay only being for a little while was broken.  
9 Years later, on his 15th Birthday, he is in permanent custody of his Aunt and Uncle, living in Busan, South Korea.


	2. Chapter 1

JK POV  
“Jungkook, it’s time to wake up!”  
A voice, sounding suspiciously like Aunt May, came from the other side of my door. Blinking my eyes to clear the slight fuzziness that comes with waking up, I slowly register what day it is; it’s my birthday. A smile makes its way onto my face as I think of how much my Aunt and Uncle are going to overdo the celebrations. Last year they gave me a ticket to America so I could study at an elite dance school over the holidays, knowing my dream was to become an idol.  
I sit up in bed, smack my mouth – trying and failing to get rid of the gross taste – and raise my arms above my head to stretch my back. I run my hands through my hair a few times to try and tame it and giving up when that doesn’t happen.  
I walk into the kitchen mid-yawn to a chorus of ‘Happy Birthdays!’ from my Uncle Ben sitting at the table reading his newspaper and my Aunt May serving breakfast. I plop down into my chair and look down at my breakfast, an instant smile of appreciation blooms on my face. During my travels in America, I discovered the wonderful invention of pancakes and it seems Aunt May remembered and has found a recipe just for my birthday.  
“Thank you Aunt May” I say as I look up at her, she was already looking at me and watching my reaction. Seeming pleased with herself, she settles into her seat and we all begin to eat.  
Just as I’m reaching for the maple syrup, I notice what I’m reaching over. Placed innocently in front of me is an envelope with my name written on the front of it. My Aunt and Uncle seem to notice that I had frozen, mid-reach over the table and was staring at the envelope.  
“That’s your birthday present, you can open it if you want” Uncle Ben says casually, as if he is trying to contain his excitement of seeing my reaction (it happens every year).  
I redraw my hand from reaching for the maple syrup and instead direct it towards the gift. It’s a simple envelope and as I turn it over in my hands, realise, it’s rather thick and must be containing several pieces of paper. With a last glance up at my Aunt and Uncle to see they are also staring at it and trying not to smile too brightly, I open the envelope and discover I was right about it containing multiple pieces of paper. The first I pull out is a plane ticket, seeing my name and the destination being Seoul, my brow furrows.  
Seeing this, my Aunt chimes in “Keep going”.  
I pull out a folded piece of paper and as I see the school emblem of ‘Seoul School of Performing Arts’ at the top I almost drop it into my pancakes. With shaking hands, I skim read the letter telling me I have been accepted into the school and will begin my studies there next semester. My heart skips a few beats and my eyes widen almost comically as I realise I have been accepted into the most prestigious performing arts school in Korea.  
Confused as to what else could possibly be in the envelope, I pull out another folded piece of paper and almost start crying. It’s a response from the company ‘Superstar K2’, telling me the time and date of my audition.  
A rush of emotions hit me as tears fill my eyes. I have just been gifted everything I need to follow my dreams and live a life I have been fantasising about since I could remember. In order to do all this, I need to move to Seoul, most likely permanently. I would be leaving my life behind, my family.  
I slowly raise my head to look at my Aunt and Uncle, the two people who have raised me as their own since I was six and realise I’ll be leaving them, even though it is to follow my dreams, I have the urge to reject the offers and stay with my family.  
“Now you listen to me young man! I know exactly what is going through your mind at the moment but you shouldn’t think about it that way” I always knew my Aunt was telepathic.  
“You are going to go to that audition, blow everyone’s socks off and be scouted by every company in South Korea. You are going to move to Seoul and live your dreams.” No one disagrees with Aunt May, not if they want to keep their lives.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” I jump up from my seat and almost rugby tackle/hug my Aunt and Uncle.  
“Now finish your breakfast and go get ready for school, you still have to finish the rest of this year at BaekYang Middle school” My Uncle said, being weary of the time as always.  
I happily enjoy the rest of my breakfast while wondering what studying performing arts in Seoul will be like. Unfortunately, I still have to wait a while to find out, it is only the beginning of September and the year doesn’t end until mid-December.  
I get up to place my dishes in the sink but am stopped by my Aunt  
“Leave those, I’ll get them or you’ll be late for school”  
“Thanks Aunt May” I say, my smile somehow increasing, now rivalling the sun as my Aunt often said.  
I race to my room and get dressed and ready for school in record time. As always, on my birthday, I’m tempted to skip school for the day. My Aunt and Uncles opinion of my birthday or me in general isn’t shared in my school.  
Like in most other schools, you’re either a ‘somebody’ or a ‘nobody’. I am by far a ‘nobody’. I even have my own personal bully; Flash Thompson. Flash makes every day difficult but, on my birthday, he goes out of his way to make sure he ruins my mood. But today, I’d like to see him try.  
On my way out I grab my camera, say a quick goodbye to my Aunt and Uncle and thank them once again. As I walk to school, I listen to music on my phone and feel as though there was nothing in the world that could bring my mood down.  
Walking through the school, I keep my head down and make my way to my locker. As I’m opening it, something collides with the side of my head. I look down to see a basketball rolling away and in the direction the ball came from, stands Flash and some of his friends laughing at me and pretending to apologise; I just smile.  
“Morning Flash”  
“Good Morning Jeon” He makes a move like he’s going to hit me and even though I instinctively flinch, I’m still smiling on the inside.  
Nothing will ruin my mood today.  
Not when the girl I thought was asking me out and interested in my photos asks me to take a picture of her boyfriend’s car.  
Not when Flash punches me in the stomach for standing up for some other kid he was bullying.  
Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, He auditions for Superstar K2 at 13, is scouted and chooses BigHit and is sent to LA to study dance at 14. I’m changing it so that he leaves Busan when he is 15 to better suit the story.


	3. Chapter 2

3rd POV  
Since the day of Jungkook’s 15th Birthday, he has spent every minute of his spare time preparing for his audition. His Aunt and Uncle often find him mumbling lyrics under his breath, completely in his own world. As the day drew nearer, everything is temporarily put on hold; he practises day and night and it all pays off. Even though he doesn’t win the competition, he is scouted by many different companies and in the end chooses BigHit Entertainment and is told he will be the youngest member of a group called BTS.   
The school year ends and the date of the flight looms. Jungkook is about to start a new chapter in his life and he couldn’t be more excited.

 

JK POV  
Today is the day. The plan is that I will fly to Seoul and when I arrive at the airport, I will catch a taxi to an address they gave me which is the dorm I will be living in with 6 other boys that make up the rest of the group.   
There was a knock on my door.  
“Jungkook, were leaving in 5 minutes, are you ready to go?”  
“Yes Aunt May” I replied  
I had packed as much as I could last night and only needed to pack a few things this morning. I took one final look around my now almost empty room before I carried my suitcase to the front door and we all drove to the airport.   
Goodbyes had been tear-filled and hard but we knew it wasn’t for long, as I would be visiting soon when I had a break. Soon I found myself on a plane looking forward to what the future held for me.

/////

I walked out of the airport, pulling my suitcase behind me and headed towards the taxi bays. A taxi driver loaded my suitcase into the back of the car and I got in the back seat. Once I gave him the address and we had begun driving, I put on my headphones and looked out at the scenery around me. I was starting to feel out of place and hoped I wouldn’t be too shy and awkward around the other boys. Throughout the day we would all be arriving at the dorm at different times depending how far we needed to travel to get there. I was told another boy was coming from Busan and one of us would be the last to arrive.   
The taxi driver announced we had arrived and I realised I had been zoning out and only realised now how nervous I was. Once I had paid the driver and collected my luggage, I was making my way towards the front door and trying to fight the nauseous feeling that had settled in my stomach. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door was opened to reveal a tall boy with dimples.  
“You must be Jungkook?” It was a statement but said in a way that makes me believe it was also a question. All I manage to do is nod my head.  
“Good, I’m Namjoon by the way. You are the last one to arrive but the others are out getting some food at the moment.”  
Namjoon opens the door wider and lets me walk in. I try to take in my surroundings but I’m interrupted.  
“How old are you?” Namjoon asks, he sounds curious   
“15” I mentally pat myself on the back for not stuttering.  
“Oh, you’re the maknae. Are you okay? You seem really nervous”   
I wouldn’t be surprised if I was shaking, I didn’t think I would be this nervous. If I’m reacting this way meeting just one of them, what happens when the other 5 get back.  
I come back to my senses when I realise he’s still looking at me expecting an answer.  
“I’m fine. Just nervous.” If anyone asks, my voice did not shake when I said that and I was definitely able to look him in the eyes during this exchange…  
“You can leave your luggage over there with the others, they will be back soon and once we have all been introduced we’ll decide who’s sharing rooms.” He said while pointing to a corner of the room where 6 other suitcases were piled up. I nodded; I was starting to feel more comfortable around this man now that we’ve talked for a bit. I placed mine next to the pile as a knock was heard from the front door.  
“That’ll be them now, I’ll go let them in”  
I watched him walk out of my line of sight and begun to fidget with my hands as I waited. I heard the front door open and a chorus of voices fill the space, some louder than others. The whole conversation stopped however when they laid eyes on me.   
“This is Jungkook, he’s our Maknae” Exclaimed Namjoon  
I was starting to feel really uncomfortable with them all staring at me. How long have they all been getting to know each other before I arrived? The silence was broken when two of the boys turned to look at each other and smile before yelling “MAKNAE!!” and proceeding to charge, arms outstretched towards me.  
After I had been saved from whom I later found out to be Jimin and Taehyung, everyone introduced themselves and the rooms were picked.   
We were all official trainees at BigHit Entertainment and I would start my studies at Seoul School of Performing Arts like I had always dreamed.   
Everything was going exactly as I had hoped, but how long would it stay that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that he wouldn’t immediately be told he was debuting in a group when he joined the company and that he would have to have been a trainee but this is how I have decided to write it.


	4. Chapter 3

3rd person POV:  
Jeon Jungkook had fit right in to his life as an idol; he was born for it. He had struggled at first with his homesickness but had soon found comfort in the people around him, often going to them with his worries and doubts. Every time it was announced that they would have a break, Jungkook took the next train to Busan to see his Aunt and Uncle. For the first few trips, he took the journey alone but after Jimin suggested they went together he was yet to be on the train without him. It had been three years since Jungkook had first left his home and travelled to Seoul in hopes of pursing his dreams.

JK POV  
“Come on Jungkook, we’re gonna miss the train!” I heard Jimin yell from his position at the front door  
“I’m nearly done” I yelled back, I had slept in and was rushing to finish my morning routine so we could leave on time.  
As soon as we had heard we were getting a break from out usual idol lives we had booked a train ticket that left early in the morning so we could go visit our families in Busan for a couple days.  
I could still remember the first time Jimin and I had chosen to travel together.  
_I stepped out of my Uncle’s car and moved around the back to get my luggage. I met my Aunt and Uncle at the front of the car to say our goodbyes. They embraced me and I could tell Aunt May was trying not to cry, she reacted the same way every time we had to say goodbye._  
_“Make sure you eat well and get enough sleep, keep doing your best in school, make sure yo-“_  
_“Aunt May” I interrupted her, she was rambling and was working herself up. She took a deep breath and smiled up at me._  
_“Stay safe and I love you Kookie” She hugged me again_  
_“I love you too Aunt May”_  
_I hugged my Uncle and we said our ‘I love you’s’_  
_“I’ll be back the next break we get like always” I said, I waved as I turned on my heel and looked around for Jimin._  
_I spotted him standing next to his luggage and watching me already, I distantly wondered how long he had been watching me._  
_“Jungkookie! How was your break?” He called out as soon as I was within distance_  
_“Hey Hyung, it was pretty good, how as yours?” I zoned out as he started to ramble about the things he did with his family and my eyes drifted to where my Aunt and Uncle were still standing next to their car and making sure we got on the train safely._  
_We waved at each other once again as Jimin and I boarded the train and we could no longer see each other._  
_“Kookie?” I looked over at Jimin, “Were they your parents?”_  
_It was just a simple question, he probably just wanted to get to know his band member better but it still hurt; I hadn’t been asked about my parents in years._  
_“No, they were my Aunt and Uncle” I corrected him, hoping he wouldn’t inquire any further. It wasn’t that I wanted it to be a secret forever; I just wanted time to prepare._  
_“Where were your parents then?” I sighed internally, I couldn’t not answer his question, then he would think I didn’t trust him or something. I lowered my head so I didn’t have to look him in the eyes._  
_“My parents left me with my Aunt and Uncle when I was six and they died in a plane crash the next day”_  
“Jungkookie?” Jimin’s voice pulled me from my memories. We were at the train station but I didn’t even remember leaving the dorm. I must have been deep in my memories.  
“Ready to go?”  
I nodded my head and we collected our luggage and boarded the train. When the train departed and I saw Jimin pull a book out of his bag, I closed my eyes knowing I could sleep the whole way and wake up knowing my Aunt and Uncle were waiting for me just outside.

 

/////

I exited the supermarket with the items my Aunt had asked for and started my walk back to the house I had spent the majority of my life in. I had been in Busan for two days now and was enjoying being back in my Aunt and Uncle’s company.  
I arrived home to the smell of my Aunt's home cooking and my Uncle cleaning out the flooded basement.  
“Jeon Ben! Don’t you even think about leaving that filthy box in my kitchen”  
“But these are my bowling trophies” He sounded like he couldn’t fathom why she was disgusted  
“Oh well then, by all means please leave that filthy box in my kitchen” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
“Hey! Where’s the flood?” I announced as I walked into the kitchen, deposited the items on the kitchen bench and begun my search of something to eat as always.  
“Follow me. I’ll show ya” He starts back down the stairs  
“Ya serious?” I call back  
“Yes!” He throughs his response over his shoulder as he disappears from sight  
With a bit of hesitance at postponing my snack, I follow after him. The floor of the basement had a thin layer of water covering it but given the fact that we wouldn’t be able to fix it until tomorrow, anything we didn’t want ruined would need to be taken upstairs. Luckily, it was mostly old boxes and almost empty. Uncle Ben grabbed the last box and started up the stairs.  
“Before you come up, see if there is anything else worth saving”  
“’Kay”  
The only thing left in the room was an old table in the corner that wouldn’t need to come up. I was about to leave the basement when I spotted what looked like a brief case underneath it, hidden and almost impossible to spot. When I got closer to have a better look, I spotted the initials ‘J.R’ on the front; I felt my heart sink, Jeon Richard, my Dad. It was the briefcase he was carrying the last time I saw him. I slowly reached out for it, as if this was all a dream. I rarely had a reminder about my parents and when I did, it was always painful.  
I walked up the stairs and into the kitchen; I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. It registered somewhere in the back of my mind that the conversation my Aunt and Uncle were having ceased the moment they saw the briefcase. In my peripheral vision, I saw them share an unsettling look.  
“I forgot all about that thing,” Ben said, like he was sharing his thoughts  
I looked up at them expectantly and waited for him to continue.  
“It was your Dad’s” I already knew that “He asked us to keep it safe for him”.  
I started to look through the pockets, there has to be something here.  
“He saw it in the window of a leather shop when he was 19 and guess who sold it to him?”  
I just shook my head and continued my search  
“Your Mother, that’s how they met”  
My hands froze.  
“He asked you to ke-keep this safe? Why? There’s no-nothing in here, have you looked in here? There’s nothing in here?”  
My voice is shaking and I know I’m rambling but I don’t care. I need answers.  
“Your Father was a very secretive man Kook” My Aunt steps in  
I laugh. It’s short and pitiful.  
“Yeah. I know.”  
My search brings up nothing of importance until I come across a photograph of two men that looks to have been ripped from a newspaper. One I know to be my Father, looking just how I remember him. I don’t recognise the second man.  
“Do you know who that is?” I show the picture to my Uncle  
“Some guy who worked with your Dad I guess”  
I show it to my Aunt but she barely even looks at and doesn’t say anything. I turn back to the briefcase with the intent of searching every millimetre.  
“Just take this off the table alright? We eat here.” I don’t pay much attention to what my Aunt is saying, I think she’s telling me to wash my hands but all I care about is finding answers to my questions. I slip the photograph back into the briefcase and turn towards my bedroom.  
On arrival, I close the door and slump back against it.  
Determined to find answers to the questions I don’t even know to ask yet, I begin to lay everything neatly on the floor. When I take an item out of the bag, I look over it thoroughly before laying it next to the previous item.  
The photograph, a calculator, a few pens, some coins, a pair of glasses and my Dad’s staff badge for OSCORP was all I found and nothing gave me what I wanted. There had to be more! There had to be something, anything that gave me any kind of clue about why they left. I reached for the briefcase and began digging again. I pressed my fingers into every single seam and corner where something could be hidden but found nothing. I was about to give up out of frustration when a certain pocket caught my eye. I had originally dismissed the pocket, as it was the only one that was empty.  
I ran my fingers along the top edge until they pressed into something; there was a gap. I pushed the fake lining out the way and was met with the sight of a folder that I could distantly remember. I pulled the folder out and remembered why I recognised it. It was the folder my Father had been frantically trying to find when his study was broken into. I remembered it due to the two red circles with a diagonal line through the middle of each.  
I hurriedly locked my bedroom door and returned my focus to the folder. I opened it to find a page with scribbles of math equations and something called a decay rate algorithm with the red circles next to it.  
There was a knock on my door and I was snapped out of my focus.  
“Just a sec”  
I quickly hid the briefcase and its contents before sitting down at my desk and pretending like I had been reading a book. I unlocked the door saying a quiet ‘come in’ and watched as my Uncle Ben stuck his head in.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, what’s up?”  
He walked in, shut the door behind himself and took a seat on my bed.  
“I know this has been rough for you without your Dad, and I know we don’t talk much about that”  
“Yeah, it’s alright” I really wanted to get back to the folder  
“No, it’s not alright. I wish I could change it, but I can’t. You asked who the guy in the picture was?”  
I looked up, hopeful. He had my full attention.  
“Curt Connors. That’s the name of the guy in the picture with your Dad. They worked together for years and they were close but after that night we never saw him again. He never even called. Not once.”  
I watched as he got up and went to leave.  
“Uncle Ben?”  
“Yeah?” He turned around and faced me  
“You're a pretty great dad, alright?” He smiled and closed the door after him as he left  
I immediately turned to my computer. I had been given my clue, now I needed my answers.  
I spent hours on Google, trying to find out as much as possible about this ‘Curt Connors’ guy who had supposedly been close to my Father. Unfortunately, 'Jeon Richard and Curt Connors' was the only one that brought any kind of results, most of them just articles about their scientific findings and theories. I found one titled 'Cross-Species Genetics' and skimmed through it. Then another called 'Plane Crash Kills Jeon Richard and Wife'. I decided I didn't need to read every single article.  
Another search of 'Dr. Curt Connors' showed a few of the man's goals in his experiments, one mainly being a world without weakness. He believed that taking a quality of one animal and giving it to a weaker animal could improve said weaker species, and that this could be done to humans, through cross-species genetics.  
After a search of how to contact this man, I found that he had transferred from the Busan Branch to the Seoul Branch and taken all his research with him. I guess I won’t be getting all my answers as soon as I had hoped.


	5. Chapter 4

JK POV:  
“Jeon Jungkook?” My teacher called  
“Here”  
I was currently sat on a school bus as the teacher called the attendance. I was in my last year of high school and my class had been selected to go on an excursion to OSCORP Labs.  
BTS’ popularity had grown to heights we had never anticipated but as a result I had to sit alone on the bus and listen to the group of girls a few rows back talk about my band mates and I.  
I wasn’t really thinking about the excursion but rather the dance practise I had the next morning.  
“Ok everyone is here, lets get going” My teacher spoke to the bus driver.

/////

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a skyscraper; the tallest in Seoul. I took the time to look up at the building, some flicker of recognition flashed in my mind, I have the feeling I have seen a picture of it somewhere. I dismiss the thought and follow the group into the building, now trailing behind slightly with no one to walk with. We stopped briefly at the front counter where we were instructed to find our nametags before travelling up an escalator. Around us there were many things going on, the one that stood out the most was a big screen documenting Norman Oscorp and how he founded OSCORP Labs. I was too busy looking around that I completely missed the tour guide’s introduction and safety rules and before I knew it the group was being lead on a tour of OSCORP Labs with me trailing behind.  
Things were starting to bother me, I had seen this before but I couldn’t remember how. I had seen these labs and the research they were doing but I couldn’t think of the reason why. Why would I have researched all this?  
“Welcome, my name is Dr Curtis Connors-“  
My head snapped to the origin of that voice and I immediately recognised the owner. Dr Curt Connors, the man that worked with my Father was standing in front of the group currently addressing us. I didn’t catch the rest of his sentence, as I was too stunned to comprehend the words coming from his mouth so I tuned back in.  
“-I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone care to venture a guess just how?”  
“Stem cells?” A boy guesses  
“Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is more radical.”  
The group is filled with quiet murmurs but no one ventures any more guesses. The only thing I could think of was of the things I remember reading about when I first researched this man.  
“No one?” Dr Connors questioned  
“Cross-species genetics” I say from behind the crowd and I am acutely aware of how everyone turns to look at me.  
“A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But the zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that. She's-she's curing herself” I continue to explain my answer.  
“Yeah, you just have to look past the gills on her neck” Another of my classmates jokes and the others laugh along but Dr Connors is looking at me with something akin to delight.  
“And you are?” He asked  
“Jeon Jungkook” I supplied  
He looked as though he was going to add something else but instead his phone rung and he excused himself with a polite ‘nice meeting you all’. I didn’t want him to leave yet, I need my answers, and I need to know who my parents were.  
As the tour guide directed everyone over to the next part of the excursion I seized my chance to sneak away to hopefully find Dr Connors again.  
Just as I was out of sight from the others I bumped into someone, causing them to drop the folder they were carrying.  
“Sorry” I spoke as I bent down to pick it up for them. Right as I was about to hand it over I spotted the symbol I had seen on the folder I found in my Fathers old briefcase; the 2 circles with a diagonal line going through each.  
He pulled the folder from my hands and started to walk away. Dr Connors now forgotten, I followed him. He stopped at a door with a sign next to it reading ‘BIOCABLE DEVELOPMENT UNIT’ and put in a code to unlock the door. I watched as two men exited the room and followed him in the opposite direction to where I was. I cautiously walked up to the door, checking to make sure no one was around before entering the same code and entering the room.  
I looked around to find I was standing in some kind of manufacturing area. A machine was stretching the ‘cable’ and other machines were packing little cases into containers. There was only one other door in the room so with only slight hesitation, I slipped inside and closed the door behind me. Two slowly spinning rings took up majority of the room, one inside the other. After closer inspection, I realised they were covered in spider webs with hundreds of little white spiders vacating the area.  
Curiosity got the better of me and I made the poorly thought out decision to touch one of the cable-like webs. Big mistake.  
The rings stopped spinning and vacuums begun to collect the webs, meaning there was nothing for the spiders to do accept fall. On me.  
I had no idea what to do. I decided on squeezing my eyes shut and trying to shake the spiders that fell on me off. I could feel them landing in my hair and on my clothes and I was really starting to panic. I started to frantically wave my arms around to brush them from my hair and shake them from my clothes. After what seemed an eternity, the rain of spiders stopped and I opened my eyes. The rings were spinning again and I could leave this trauma inducing room.  
I left the biocable unit and made my way back to the last place I had seen my tour group. I was glad for once that I didn’t have any friends at school as there was no one to notice my absence. I took my place at the back of the group and was just starting to relax when I felt a painful sting on the back of my neck. A sound made of half pain and half surprise left my mouth and my hand flew to cover the area.  
It seems I had missed almost the entire tour as after only a few minutes my teacher was thanking the tour guide and we were being herded back onto the school bus.

/////

It’s dark when I finally begin my walk back to the dorm. After we had been dismissed I stayed back to talk to my teacher about things I could do and study in my own time so I don’t fall behind with the limited amount of days I can attend school.  
During my walk I begin to feel strange. I felt paranoid and twitchy but after looking over my shoulder for the 5th time, without realising it, I began to run. I ran all the way to the dorm and didn’t stop until I was inside with the door shut behind me.  
“You’re late” I heard Jin call back  
I followed his voice to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  
“I know, I’m sorry. Watch-!” I don’t finish my sentence; instead my hand shoots out and grabs a fly that was in between us.  
We’re both silent and still for a moment, both looking at the fly in disbelief.  
“That’s a fly Kookie” Jin says, still not believing what happened  
I took one last look at it before I let it go and it flew away. I looked around us to find the only other person around was Taehyung who seemed to be cooking something in the kitchen.  
“Yeah. I'm so sorry. I'm insensitive, I'm irresponsible. And I'm hungry!” I made my way into the kitchen.  
Tae must have heard me coming as he turned holding a big plate of food, usually I would decline as his cooking is always awful but for some reason it looked appetising today.  
“Thanks Tae! Looks great” I eagerly took the plate from him, although he now looked very surprised.  
Out of my peripheral vision I saw the two standing together and talking. I had now begun shovelling the meal into my mouth. Barely registering the compliments coming from my mouth about Tae’s cooking.  
“Something is very wrong” Taehyung whispered to Jin with a concerned look on his face.  
“Yeah, nobody likes your cooking” Jin said back, not seeing the exasperated look take over Taehyung’s face. They stare in shock as I empty the fridge and head to my room but must let it go as no one comes after me.  
Once I arrive at my room, the hungry feeling dissipates and leaves one of anxiety. Food forgotten, I walk to the bathroom. I splash my face with water trying to help ease the worried feeling deep in my chest; something is very wrong.  
I stare at my reflection in the mirror and take a deep breath. As I’m about to turn away, I notice something catching the light on my neck. I go to pick it up but when I move it I notice pain on the back of my neck; the same place I felt the sting earlier today.  
I lift it further to find it is attached to a spot on the back of my neck, which unsettles me. I decide I don’t want whatever this is attached to me and give it a sharp tug. With a flash of pain, it pulls away from my neck and I can bring it in front of me.  
Panic rushes though me as I realise it is a spider web. I follow the web with my eyes as I begin to pull it further away from my body. At the end, I find a dead spider, one of the ones from the lab.


	6. Chapter 5

JK POV:  
My alarm rings loud in my ears and my arm flies out to turn it off, smashing it in the process. I blink slowly at it, trying to make sense of what happened and why it looks like it exploded. Deciding it was too early in the morning to be thinking, I disregard it and get out of bed.  
Once in the bathroom, I intend to do my morning routine; starting with brushing my teeth. I pick up my toothbrush and toothpaste but as I go to squeeze the toothpaste tube I unknowingly use too much force and a massive blob of it lands on the mirror. I lazily stare at it for a moment, slightly taking in my hair sticking in all different directions before scraping my toothbrush through the mess.  
I go to turn the tab on only for it to come off and for water to spray everywhere. I frantically try to grab the towels but they stick to my hands and the towel rail is pulled from the wall. Everything ends up in a pile on the broken tap to stop the water spraying everywhere.  
I go to leave the bathroom only for the doorknob to break off and stick to my hand when I try to open it. I manage to gently open the door after a while and quickly run back to my room, leaving the room in complete disarray.  
5 minutes I am still sitting on my bed; my toothbrush clutched in one hand and the broken doorknob in the other. I am completely freaking out and I keep jumping at every sound. I hear something to my right and my head snaps in that direction to see a tiny spider crawling across the wall.  
How did I hear that?  
I loud rattling bang comes from my left and I jump away from the sound, waving my toothbrush at it as if to protect myself. All I am met with is my blinds gently swaying with the small amount of wind coming through the window. My hands are shaking and my breathing is erratic.  
I decide to get up, knowing I still need to get ready for dance practise. I can hear the others starting to wake up as well and I know I wont have long until someone discovers the bathroom.  
I walk across my room, briefly stopping to shake a piece of paper that gets unnaturally stuck to my foot and take a seat at my desk. I turn my computer on and type into Google ‘spider bite symptoms’. I come across an identification chart, showing different kinds of spiders. I end up looking at different images of spiders, trying to identify to one that bit me but none even looked similar.  
I looked up what to do when bitten by a spider but all it said was I had to identify the spider before any other action could be taken. I looked at images of spider bites, hoping to find anything that could help me.  
I had the idea to search something relating to my Father and spiders but found I couldn’t as all the keys had stuck to my fingers and broken off the keyboard.  
“WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BATHROOM?!”  
Oh no…

/////

10 minutes later, after having to explain that the bathroom was an accident and that he would help fix it with Yoongi-hyung, we were all on our way to the studio.  
Everyone was conversing but I was having trouble focusing on anything. Yoongi-hyung was texting someone in the front of the van but every time he pressed a key it sounded like someone was snapping their fingers right next to my ears. Jimin sneezed and it sounded like a bomb went off even though I knew for a fact that his sneezes are usually inaudible.  
When we arrived and everyone was getting out of the van, the second my foot touched the sidewalk I heard a loud crash come from behind me. I quickly spun around, prepared to have to defend myself but the only other living thing in sight was a cat across the road; at it’s feet was a knocked over tin can.  
Everyone was already entering the building so I scrambled to follow, not wanting to be outside anymore.  
Once inside the studio I begun to relax, I had spent countless hours here and it has always been a place I could come to and feel safe. While stretching I started to think, maybe dancing would be the perfect distraction for whatever was happening to me. Wrong.  
As soon as we started dancing it was obvious there would be problems. Every few minutes I was being distracted by strange noises that I shouldn’t be able to hear or unknowingly moving too fast in a transition and tripping over my own feet. This was choreography I had mastered already and should be able to do without thinking but here I was, missing every cue, every step and every beat. I could tell everyone was becoming frustrated with my continuous mistakes, we should be moving on to learning new choreography but instead I was holding everyone back.  
“Kook, what’s going on? You perfected this dance a couple days ago, you were even helping others to learn it.” Namjoon had led me to a corner, away from the others.  
“I don’t know Hyung” I weakly said back, I couldn’t look him in the eyes. He’s my leader, I didn’t want to disappoint him.  
“You’ve been off all day. First the bathroom and now this…” He didn’t sound angry, if anything he sounded concerned.  
“Listen Kookie, the rest of us are going to head back to the dorm. How about you try for another hour and then follow us?”  
“Yes Hyung” I agreed I should stay and practise longer, I was letting them down.  
“No longer than an hour though, understood?”  
“Understood”

/////

It had been half an hour and I still wasn’t getting anywhere; if anything, I was getting worse. After trying and failing once more and nearly chucking a tantrum I decided to work off my frustrations in the gym. I had recently increased the weight I was bench-pressing to challenge myself but had only managed a few reps before needing to stop. Once I had settled into position I gently lifted the bar up and out of its place and lowered it to just above my chest before easily straightening my arms again. There was no strain, no need to push myself; it was as if it barely weighed anything. I quickly and effortlessly did several reps before deciding to increase the weight. Even then I had the same result. Within 15 minutes I had doubled the amount I usually lifted and hadn’t broken a sweat.  
I stood and walked to the wall mirror. I examined myself and noticed a few different things. My biceps seemed to be slightly bigger – all muscle – and after lifting my shirt I discovered my abs were defined and almost an 8-pack; that definitely shouldn’t happen overnight.  
I inspected my hands. Nothing seemed different but I knew they were. As if following instinct, I placed both my hands against the mirror, followed by both feet. I didn’t even properly realise what I was doing until the roof was right in front of my face. I looked down to see I had climbed the wall with my fingertips and toes. It was impossible but somehow, I had done it; I knew it was to do with that spider bite.  
I climbed back down the wall and had the sudden feeling to try the dance again. I took a moment to take a deep breath and focus, not on my surroundings, just on myself. It was as if I was blocking out the other things that were bothering me before and I was in control. From there it was simple; I just did what the Golden Maknae does best, complete the dance right the first try.

/////

I walked back into the dorm with a smile on my face. I didn’t have the faintest idea about how a spider bite could do all of this but at the moment I couldn’t see how it was a bad thing.  
“You look happy. I’m guessing you fixed the dance?” Hoseok’s voice pulled me from my thoughts  
“Yeah, I got it in the end.” He flashed one of his megawatt smiles.  
“Good job Kookie. I knew you would get it!”  
“Thanks, Hobi-Hyung”  
“So, what was bothering you?” He asked, a hint of concern in his voice  
“It’s nothing Hyung. Just school stuff.” It was a lame excuse but it would do for now. It’s not like I could exactly tell him the truth.  
He seemed to consider my answer for a few seconds before deciding to let it go.  
“We’re all having hot chocolate in the kitchen, want to join us?” He gestured in the direction of the kitchen.  
“Sure, I need to apologise to the whole group for today anyway”  
We both walked into the kitchen to find everyone standing and gathered around the kitchen island. When we walked in they all looked up at me and smiled – at least they don’t seem to be angry.  
“Hey Kookie, did you just get back?” Jin spoke up  
“Hey Hyungs, I want to apologise for my performance during practise today. I made so many mistakes and held everyone up so I’m really sorry.” Although I still felt elation from my discoveries from the spider bite, I still felt bad because I had wasted their time and patience.  
Namjoon-hyung, who was standing next to me, put his empty mug down on the bench before addressing me.  
“Don’t apologise Kook, everyone has bad days.” Everyone sent me smiles that conveyed they felt the same way.  
I smiled back and felt glad that no one was angry or disappointed with my actions today.  
I watched as Namjoon-hyung reached for his mug again, without looking away from me. I watched as he accidentally knocked it forward off the bench and I watched as I reacted without thought and caught the mug that should have been impossible to catch.  
Everyone stood completely still in silence. Even I didn’t move, still shocked that I was able to stop the mug from falling to the ground and smashing. I slowly stood up straight again from my bent over state, still looking down at the intact mug in my hand.  
“Nice reflexes Kook” I glanced up at the sound of Yoongi-hyungs voice. His voice must have snapped everyone out of their surprise as they begun to nod, agreeing with him.  
“Thanks” I quietly mumble, I’m not even sure if they heard it. I gently put the mug back on the bench – further from the edge this time – before looking at everyone else. They all seem to still be processing what happened.  
I quietly excuse myself so I can escape this tense atmosphere. Still trying to wrap my head around what just happened I conclude that extremely good reflexes also come with the spider bite. Still reeling from today’s events, I decide that sleeping it off would be the best remedy and now that the adrenaline has almost completely worn off, I promptly collapse on my bad and pass out.


	7. Chapter 6

JK POV:  
This is a rare occasion. Due to the recent success of our newly released album, we have been given a generous amount of time to travel home and be with our families. I can’t contain the bubbly, happy feeling that exploded in me when we were told the news. I just got off the phone with my Aunt and she was just as overjoyed as I was when she heard I would be able to stay with her and my Uncle for a while. The next morning, Jimin-hyung and I will be getting on a train that will take us to Busan where our families will be waiting for us. Due to the recent stress and amount of time being taken up on the album, we haven’t seen our families in a long time, we barely even had time to call them.

/////

“Jungkook!”  
I hear my name being yelled out as soon as I take a step out the train. My mind instantly recognises the voice as my Aunt May’s and my head whips around to follow the sound. When our eyes meet, our smiles take up half our faces and we move to close the distance between us, my Uncle right behind her. When I am right in front of them I drop my luggage and launch into their waiting arms. We embrace in a group hug as all three of us rejoice in seeing each other again.  
“It’s so good to see you! How have you been? Are you eating well?” We break apart and my Aunt cradles my head in her hands, as if she is inspecting to see if I have been taking care of my health.  
“Yes, Aunt May, and it’s good to see you too. Both of you” I turned to my Uncle as I addressed them both.  
“Is Jimin here too? We should invite him and his family over for dinner next week.” Aunt May said, looking around to see if she could spot him and his family among the crowd. My Aunt, along with almost everyone, absolutely adores Jimin and insists on having him over for dinner every time we travel to Busan together. She loves all the members of BTS but seems to have an extra soft spot for Jimin.  
“Yes Jimin-hyung is here. I’ll call him tomorrow and see if we can make plans for dinner.” I replied while watching my Aunt May find who she was looking for and wave. I turned around in the direction she was waving to find Jimin with his family. We had already said our ‘Goodbyes’ on the train so we could go home and catch up with our families as soon as possible.  
With one last wave to Jimin and his family, my Aunt and Uncle led me over to their car, asking me endless questions that varied from simple ones about what I had been doing to questions about whether or not I had a girlfriend yet.  
I answered every question truthfully –even the embarrassing ‘I-don’t-have-time-for-a-relationship’ ones– until Uncle Ben asked how my school fieldtrip to OSCORP Labs went. In a split-second decision, I elected to exclude all the parts about me sneaking away from the tour group and getting bitten by a ‘special’ spider that has given me superhuman abilities. Instead I answered along the lines of finding it interesting to see all the lab technology while not understanding what any of the machinery did.  
It technically wasn’t lying, I just didn’t say the whole truth; and something was telling me I will have to be doing a lot of that soon.

/////

It’s been three days since I arrived in Busan. As promised to Aunt May, I did call Jimin-hyung the next day and arrange for him and his family to come to our home for dinner, which would be in 2 days now.  
This break has been everything I didn’t know I needed. I didn’t realise just how much I was missing my Aunt and Uncle – the people who basically raised me – until I was with them and never wanting to leave.  
Since being here, my Aunt and Uncle have rediscovered just how much a growing boy eats. Hence, why my Uncle Ben and I are currently walking to the nearest convenience store since I drank the last of the milk and Aunt May needs more for some desert she wants to cook for when Jimin and his family visit.  
We were now opposite the store when we passed a bench and my Uncle sat down. I turned to him and just as I was about to question why he stopped when he spoke first.  
“I’m going to wait here. You know what to get?” Of course, Aunt May practically drilled it into my head so I wouldn’t make the mistake of getting the wrong kind.  
“Yes, I’ll be back in a few minutes” I replied instead, not wanting to be impolite. I crossed the road and made my way to the back of the store and towards the refrigerators stocked with different selections of milks. Just as I located the one I was looking for I heard a crash come from the front of the store, like something had been knocked over.  
“Really?!” I heard the guy at the register grumpily say, I guess a customer made a mess and he now has to clean it up. I walked around the corner of the aisle I was in to see what was going on. The customer was a guy with shoulder length hair who was wearing ratty clothes and sunglasses. That’s weird; why would anyone wear sunglasses in the evening and while they are inside a store?  
I watched as the man at the register bent down to pick something up, presumably whatever the customer knocked over. My eyes widened as I saw the guy reach across the counter and into the cash register, stealing a wad of money and pocketing it before turning and running out the door.  
I was shocked and wasn’t able to move. It had happened so fast that the register clerk hadn’t noticed yet. I wanted to call out. I wanted to chase the guy and get the shops money back but I was frozen; whether it was because of surprise or fear, I wasn’t sure.  
The man at the register stood back up straight and instantly noticed the disappearance of both his customer and the cash registers contents.  
“Hey! Stop! Somebody stop that guy!” The man run out of the shop and into the street, shouting after the man who had just robbed the store.  
“Hey! Somebody stop him!” He was running across the road now and I was jerked from my state of shock by the sound of a gunshot. My thoughts instantly went to Uncle Ben, who was sitting on that bench in the direction that the robber had just run.  
I ran out of the store, frantically searching for any sign of my Uncle. When my eyes landed on a crumpled heap a few meters from the bench where I last saw my Uncle my heart plummeted. I slowly approached the body, hoping and praying it wasn’t who I thought it was. I sunk to my knees next to my Uncle as I felt tears well up in my eyes.  
My Uncle had been shot. I desperately pressed my hands against the wound in his abdomen, trying to stop the blood flow, even if deep down I knew it was pointless.  
“Someone call an ambulance! Someone call an ambulance!” I started to frantically call out, hoping anyone would have the sense to comply. I didn’t register the slur of ‘Uncle Ben’ and ‘Oh my God’ coming from my mouth, all I could focus on was his unmoving body.  
“No!” I could hear sobbing and it took a moment to realise it was coming from me. I knew my Uncle was dead as I clutched at the material of his shirt over his heart and felt nothing. No steady rise and fall of his chest to indicate breathing and no thumping of a heartbeat to indicate life. He was gone.

/////

The police had come to our home. I know they are just doing their job but I want them to leave. Aunt May is grieving and doesn’t need this man showing her a sketch of her husband’s murderer.  
“This is the description given to the sketch artist. We need you to take a look” I watched from the kitchen entrance as the police man showed Aunt May the sketch. They are sitting at the table; the police man is sitting in Uncle Ben’s seat. He should move.  
“No. I don’t know him.” Aunt May shook her head, she probably wants him to leave too.  
“I didn’t expect you would ma’am. Homicide detective are on it. We’ll see what they turn up.”  
“Ok.” Her reply was so small and quiet, I just wanted to protect her from any more pain and grief but I know I can’t.  
The policeman stood up from the table and went to leave. As he went to pass where I was stood I made a decision.  
“Can I-can I have that?” I gestured to the sketch of the murderer that the policeman was holding.  
“Sure.” He handed it over to me.  
“Oh! and one more thing. He had a star tattoo on his left wrist.” He announced before continuing on his way out of the house. I looked down at the ‘Wanted for questioning’ page and immediately recognised him as the robber from the store. If I had stepped in earlier, Uncle Ben wouldn’t have been shot. I could have done something.  
As the door closed behind the policeman, I looked up to see my Aunt May break down and start sobbing into her hands. In that moment I made myself a promise; I would no longer just sit back and watch as bad things happened, and I think I now have the powers to keep this promise.

/////

I needed to be alone and I think Aunt May did too. I went up to my room and closed the door behind me before sliding down it to sit on the floor with my back against the door. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them before resting my forehead on my knees. Now that I was alone I let my tears fall silently.  
I knew at some point I would need to call Jimin-hyung to tell him not to come to the dinner in two days but I would do it later. I can’t handle this now. I feel like I’m trapped in a nightmare and at any moment I am going to wake up and find this tragedy never happened. But I know that is just a fantasy. A fantasy that would end the second I said the truth out loud on the phone to Jimin-hyung.  
I have no idea how long I have been sitting here like this but I could no longer hear any sound coming from Aunt May moving about the house or crying. I decided it was time to keep the promise I made to myself and to do that I was going to find the man who murdered my Uncle.  
With my mind made up, I stood, ignoring the slight ache in my muscle from sitting in a compressed position for so long without moving. I knew my decision would end badly if anyone recognised me so I changed my clothes into things that would mask my appearance for now until I can find something better. It seems the best I could find is a beanie and black hygiene mask with a big hoodie that falls over my face and sweats but it would have to do.  
I silently walked down the stairs to be met with the sight of my Aunt asleep on the couch; it looks like she had cried and exhausted herself to sleep. I gently draped a blanket over her still form so as not to wake her but to give her some form of comfort.  
With one last look to take in her vulnerable state, I slipped out into the night in search of my Uncle’s murderer.


	8. Chapter 7

Finding someone who fits the description I was looking for wasn’t actually that difficult; as long as you knew the right places to look.  
I’m walking down the shiftiest ally I could find in the area my Aunt had told me to never walk through. I kept my head down and my hood up, if anyone recognised me it would be game over. As I approached a barely lit side-ally I heard a commotion with indistinct arguing coming from the end of it. A single glance told me everything I needed to know. A man with shoulder length hair was holding a woman against the wall and obviously threatening her.  
“Hey!” I yelled out to get his attention. His head turned in my direction but when he laid eyes on me he pushed away from the wall and slowly began to advance towards me.  
“You like beating on girls? You like beating on old men?” This could be the man who shot my Uncle, he certainly fits the description I remember and that I saw from the poster. The only way I’ll know is if I see the star tattoo on his wrist.  
“Hey Pal, just keep on walking. You’re in the wrong place buddy.”  
I walked forward to meet him halfway since he was still slowly moving forward.  
“When was the last time you were in Queens?” He is wearing a jacket so I can’t see his wrist, I’m going to need to lift his sleeve.  
He hasn’t answered so I moved forward in a quick movement and shoved him back.  
“I asked you a question.” Instead of answering he pulled a gun from the waistband of his jeans and tried to aim it at me but my instincts kicked in.  
Before he had time to fully point the gun at me I had already grabbed the wrist that was holding the gun and stopped him in his path. Using the strength I knew he didn’t think I have, I squeezed his wrist until he dropped the gun.  
“You gonna kill me too?” I felt the anger in my body as I lashed out and punched him in the face. It felt good, like I was bringing justice to a place that desperately needed it. I threw him against the wall as I heard a group of men running up behind me.  
I tried to lift the thug’s sleeve while fending off the group but they were closing in on me and I was forced to back away. I looked around me to find I was outnumbered; 5-1. I turned and ran in the opposite direction, easily using the walls and pipes around me to vault over the obstacles the thugs would have to take time to climb over.  
I was running from the scene, still hearing the shouts coming from the men still chasing me when I saw a gutter pipe that went all the way up to the roof. I used the wall opposite the pipe to kick off from and launch myself towards my escape route.  
I started climbing, not even surprised when I discovered how easy it was. When I got to the top I looked over the edge to find the men trying to follow me. After only a second of hesitance, I jumped over the edge towards the building wall.  
I stuck to the wall. It was physically impossible but I was stuck to the outside of a building by my fingertips and toes. I began to climb. Opposite hands and feet working together to crawl up the side of the building. I reached the top and I wasn’t even tired, it certainly didn’t feel like I just scaled the side of a building.  
The goons must have taken the stairs into the building as I barely had time to marvel at the awesomeness of my abilities before they were bursting though the stairway-door and pursuing their chase. I had no choice but to run in the opposite direction, I found myself running faster than I thought I could and not having to stop to catch my breath.  
When we turned the corner into a narrower passageway I saw my opportunity to escape and leapt back and forth from the opposing walls until I was over the edge and out of their reach. Just as I was about to rejoice in my victory I spotted the man that was the reason this chase started on the rooftop next to mine.  
I ran and jumped across the space between us, taking him by surprise as he carelessly threw a punch that, when I easily avoided it, left him vulnerable. I swung at his exposed leg which unbalanced him and sent him tumbling over the edge of the roof. Before he fully fell off the roof I grabbed both his forearms, quickly shoving down his left sleeve only to find a blank wrist; he isn’t my Uncle’s murderer.  
I pulled him up high enough for him to have a decent grip on the edge before letting go and walking away. He would be able to pull himself up but by the time he did I would be gone.  
I felt my stomach drop as I realised my hood had fallen down somewhere during the chase and the only thing masking my appearance and identity is a beanie and hygiene mask. Luckily the goons didn’t seem like they follow K-pop idols so I should be okay but, in the future, I will definitely need something better. 

/////

The next day was a blur. Both Aunt May and I need our space, which in my case works out well. The last thing I need is for my distraught Aunt to find out I had snuck out of the house to seek out criminals. Having space also meant it is easy for me to design and create a mask in order to protect my identity.  
I have never been one to sew but I did remember the countless times of Aunt May trying to teach me, claiming it was an important skill to have. I was also able to raid Aunt May’s sewing materials and find a decent red fabric that would work for its intended purpose until I can find something more permanent.  
Just as I was adding the finishing touches to the sorry excuse for a mask, my phone began to ring. A quick glance at the Caller ID told me Jimin-hyung was trying to call me. I instantly knew why he was calling me. Since he was also in Busan I imagine he would have seen the news that a local elderly man by the name of Jeon Ben had been shot after trying to stop a thief and had died on the scene. Jimin has met my Uncle on countless different occasions over the years since BTS debuted and would have instantly recognised his name and face.  
I don’t want to talk. I want to be left to my own devices so I can channel my grief and loss into finding the man responsible and making him pay.  
My phone stopped ringing, he would have gotten my voicemail.  
The incessant ringing started again and I considered throwing it out the window. The call timed out again and I hoped Jimin-hyung would get the message.  
My ringtone started again. Who am I kidding? This is caring and ever-concerned Jimin-hyung who is calling. He never gives up.  
I reluctantly picked up my phone and stared down at it for a few moments. After heaving a sigh and realising he wouldn’t stop calling until I picked up, I pushed the green ‘accept call’ button and slowly rose the phone to my ear.  
“Kookie?” There it is. The voice filled with concern and pity that I don’t want. I don’t want to be pitied, I want justice.  
“Hey Hyung.” I didn’t recognise my own voice, it sounded weak; feeble. I can bury my grief with the promise I made myself but I can’t fight it out of my voice.  
“I saw the news.” He didn’t want to say it out loud either. I could feel an overwhelming wave of pure grief and agony wash over me, everything I have been trying to bury is rushing up. I heard more than felt gut-wrenching sobs. I hadn’t allowed myself to wallow in my pain since I gave myself the job and burden of bringing justice but now it was being dredged up by the mere mention of it.  
“Jungkookie, I’m so sorry” I can’t do this anymore, I can’t allow myself to fall into these feelings. If I accept these feelings then I would be incapacitated indefinitely and I will keep the promise I made to myself.  
I hang up my phone and try to shove my emotions away again but I am interrupted by my ringtone again. Barely resisting the urge to scream and throw my phone away I jab at the ‘decline’ button and turn my phone off. I take long, deep breaths to calm myself before returning to my previous task of making a semi-functioning mask before dusk.

/////

As night approached I pulled my mask down over my head and made sure my sunglasses were securely in place. I had to go out my window this time as Aunt May was still awake and I didn’t want her to notice me leaving. As I slid open my window, it occurred to me that I was about to jump out a window and drop around 10ft to the ground below. Despite this, there was a part of me that didn’t worry or hesitate; for some unknown and most likely idiotic reason, I trusted that new part of me. I swung one leg at a time out of the window so I was sitting on the window sill and looking out into the darkening night. After one last steadying breath, I looked down and pushed myself off the ledge. The sensation of falling didn’t last long before I was landing steadily and without the pain that would normally be expected from a drop like that. It was also unnaturally quiet for a falling impact and I wasn’t sure whether or not to be unsettled by that. I shook it off as another odd perk from the superhuman abilities I had recently acquired. I briefly glanced around the street to see if anyone had noticed my descent but it proved to be unnecessary; nobody would be leaving their houses at night in fear of being gunned down. I took off at a steady jog in the direction of the shiftier parts of town where I knew crooks would be lurking; maybe one of the being the murderer I am looking for.

 

JM POV:  
I growled out my frustration as, once again, I got the message saying Jungkook had turned off his phone and wasn’t able to be reached. I roughly brushed the hair from my eyes out of frustration, Jungkook’s pain-filled sobs still ringing in my head. I briefly glanced at the time to confirm that it is too late now to do anything else. Tomorrow morning, I would travel to Jungkook’s home, I know he needs comfort right now but is too stubborn to admit it. 

 

/////

 

JK POV:  
“Jungkook?” I blearily opened my eyes to see Jimin-hyung gently shaking my shoulder.  
After returning from last night's unsuccessful escapade I had promptly fell onto my bed and passed out.  
“Wha-? Jimin-hyung? What are you-“ The conversation from last night comes rushing back and I sigh in frustration. Of course caring Jiminie-hyung would race across Busan to comfort his Maknae. A quick glance toward my desk in the corner of the room proves to be redundant as I already know I properly hid my ‘arts and crafts’ project from last night.  
“Come downstairs, I made breakfast.” After a quick internal debate as to listen or not I sighed once again and rolled off my bed, realising I was so tired I hadn’t even gotten under the covers when I crashed in the early hours of the morning.  
The smell of fresh cooking wafting from the kitchen brought back memories of a family breakfast before school. I walked into the kitchen expecting to see Aunt May cooking away at the stove and Uncle Ben sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper only to be met with Jimin at the stove and Aunt May sitting at the table with a blank look in her red-rimmed eyes.  
A sharp pain ricocheted around my chest as I reprimanded myself for the false hope of normality returning. I took a seat at the table and wearily looked at Jimin-hyung knowing eventually he would want to talk.  
“I called Namjoon-hyung.” Jimin’s quiet voice broke the silence making my eyes widen. “They’ll all be here by tonight for the funeral tomorrow.” My feelings were conflicted, on the one hand of course I want to see my Hyungs who I have grown to see as my own family but at the same time is it too much to ask to be left alone?


	9. Chapter 8

JK POV:  
Over the past few months a lot has changed. After the funeral, we all returned to Seoul. This was hard for me as my Uncle’s killer was still yet to be found but I had accepted that my tirade of vengeance was unhealthy. Even though I was moving on from my obsession to find the murderer, my passion to help others remained. Which has led me to where I am now, swinging through the city in red spandex.  
Once we arrived back at the dorm I knew I needed to research further into the spider that bit me and my powers as a result. This took me to a video on OSCORP’s ‘biocable’ which led to the wed shooters on my suit being created out of the parts of a watch. After many trials ending in either being shocked or covered in an explosion of webbing, I perfected the device to shoot a single, immensely strong cable that would stick to anything.  
My identity needed to remain absolutely secret, meaning I needed something better than a mask and hoodie. My research confirmed that the material worn by all the athletes to reach their top speeds was spandex, all I had to do was find a way to make it look cool.  
After taking inspiration from the cause of my powers and many nights of hard work and sneaking into places after hours for all the materials and equipment I needed, my suit was complete.

I soon discovered that my new ‘abilities’ didn’t just come in handy to help people but also for my career. With my heightened senses, I am able to focus clearer on my singing and movements when dancing, making the notes come out stronger and the moves cleaner and sharper. I also have improved stamina so it takes a lot longer for me to get tired. My super-strength is also appreciated when we include lifts into our choreography… or I want to tease my Hyungs. As I now have to spend less time in the dance studio, I have plenty of time at night to patrol as Spider-Man although I still need to sneak out the window so my Hyungs don’t notice.

I’m still yet to figure out how much I can actually bench-press as I ran out of weights in the gym but could still lift the bar easily. I also found out when helping Jin-Hyung cut up some vegetables in the kitchen that I have enhanced healing abilities when my knife slipped and nicked my finger. It was only a small cut so by the time I had washed the blood away it had already healed.

 

Back to the present, I am currently swinging back to where I left my backpack with normal clothes after what I would call a successful night of patrolling. I stopped a mugging and a convenience store robbery; my police scanner didn’t come up with anything serious.  
I double checked the back-alley I stashed my bag in was completely empty before pulling my mask and suit off and swapping it for sweats, hoodie, a baseball cap and a face mask. I pulled on my sneakers and begun the short walk in the direction of the dorm. As it was crucial to never have my identity revealed I always left my bedroom window in normal clothing during the night where I wouldn’t be noticed, found a back-alley a decent distance away and after patrolling, walking back in normal clothing. I couldn’t risk anyone seeing Spider-Man always swinging around our shared dorm.  
As it was just passed 4am and my Hyungs thought I had gone to bed hours ago, I had to sneak back through my window as quiet as possible as not to wake anyone. I hate having to lie to people I trust everyday but as much as I wish to share my secret with them I know I must keep it a secret.

/////

The next morning when I wake up it isn’t to my usual early alarm as today the whole group doesn’t have a schedule to follow and we decided yesterday we would catch up on sleep, relax and have a movie day. My eyes shift to the clock beside my bed and I groan when I realise it is passed mid-day already and will definitely get questioned for why I slept so late. I quickly change into clothes I don’t pay attention to and open my bedroom door, I can vaguely hear that I am the last one to wake and that everyone is spread throughout the doom. I head to the kitchen to find Jin-Hyung and Yoongi-Hyung, the later with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
“Ah! So he is still alive then.” Yoongi-Hyung jokes  
I see Jin-Hyung glace at the clock out of the corner of my eye as I make my way toward the fridge in search of food and ignore Yoongi’s comment.  
“Wow Kook, I know you like sleeping in but even Yoongi is awake before you today. I thought you went to bed early last night.” Jin-Hyung questioned as I knew he would. I looked over at him to see he is already looking at me expecting an answer.  
“Umm, well, because–“ My mind raced to find an excuse but he was right. I had decided to start patrol early as yesterday had included an intense dance practise and everyone was tired so it wouldn’t look weird to retire to bed early. Although now to Jin-Hyung it looks as though I have slept for 15 hours straight which is definitely not normal for me.  
Just as it seemed he was going to press further – most likely thinking I’m sick or something – Tae-Hyung walks into the kitchen and his eyes light up as he sees me.  
“JUNGKOOK IS AWAKE! MOVIE TIIIIIIIME!” He yells out so everyone throughout the dorm will hear him, making me cover my ears as the noise level is not appreciated by those with enhanced senses. Oh well, at least he saved me from the mother-hen in Jin-Hyung as I follow him out of the kitchen and away from his probing questions.  
Once everyone is gathered and the discussion of which movie to start with has begun I start to have a feeling in my chest, as though something bad is about to happen somewhere close by. If I’ve learnt anything since I became Spider-Man it is that no matter what my senses are telling me they have yet to be wrong.  
Trying not to panic as I switch on the TV – the others conversation completely tuned out now – and am met with a breaking news story. The light banter between the group dies out as they all turn to listen to the reporter.  
“Just in, a group of masked assailants have taken over a bank and are holding hostages. They are all armed and extremely dangerous. The authorities are…” My breathe is stuck in my throat. Nothing this serious had happened in a while and I had been getting used to the small-time criminals; not major heists.  
I looked around the room to see everyone was transfixed on the TV, understandably so as this was taking place only a few blocks from where we live – no wonder I had a bad feeling. I also took note of our positions throughout the room; I was closest to the bedrooms and hence wouldn’t be noticed slinking away.  
I silently slipped into my room and closed the door behind me, breathing a slight sigh of relief no-one saw me leave. I rush to retrieve my suit and struggle into the tightly fitting spandex, hopping around the room as I pull it on. Once my mask is also pulled down into place and I double check my web-shooters are fully functioning, I slide open my window and take a deep breath. I take a step back and without thinking too much about it, gracefully swan dive out of the gap and plummet towards the ground; only slinging out a web at the last moment to optimise momentum, taking off in the direction of the bank.

 

YG POV:  
“…We will bring you the latest information as more becomes available.” The reporter finishes and the usual scheduled programs continue in place. The room remains silent – the thing on everyone’s minds being how close it is to where they live.  
“Did we decide on a movie?” Hoseok breaks the silence, as though trying to lighten the mood. The chatter starts up again and the popular vote seems to be going toward some new horror movie. Jungkook had mentioned Yugyeom suggesting we all watch it together.  
My brow furrows as the thought of Jungkook makes me realise he has left the room. He probably just went to grab something, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.

/////

10 minutes have past and I am yet to see Jungkook return. I also seem to be the only person who has noticed – everyone else too focused on the horror movie they drastically underestimated. The empty spot on the couch where he would normally sit keeps reminding me of his absence and I’m surprised no-one else has caught on yet.  
Seems I spoke too early, movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention as I see Taehyung twisting in his spot to look around the room and settle on the empty spot. Taehyung’s fidgeting has alerted Jin – who is sitting next to him – who’s eyes also land on the place they thought Jungkook had been the whole time. In the space of 30 seconds everyone is either looking around the room or at Jungkook’s ‘spot’.  
“I’ll go look for him, he’s probably in his room.” I announce, the others seeming to relax at my words as they are still on edge from the unexpected news report. On the way toward Kook’s room my brain is still trying to fathom what could have kept him from missing the beginning of a movie he had been really looking forward to.  
“Kook?” I call out as I knock on his closed door. However, when I hear light scuffling movements from the other side I lean my head closer curiously.  
“Just a second!” Is that a hint of panic in his voice? Maybe Jin’s suspicions had been correct toward him being ill. The sound of a crash from in the room brings my focus back to attention.  
“Kook? Are you okay?” Making a split-second decision I slowly open the door.

///// 2-minutes ago /////

JK POV  
I slip back through my window into the safety of my bedroom where I tug my mask off and slump down to the floor, resting my back against the wall. My breath is slightly laboured from taking on the group all at once; although I am very grateful for my black belt in taekwondo. I felt a smile slowly take its place across my face as it dawns on me what I just accomplished. Because of me, all the hostages were safely returned to their families and a group of criminals are rightfully behind bars where they can’t hurt anyone.  
I jump slightly as there is a light knock on my door followed by a call of my name – the voice I can make out to be Yoongi-Hyungs through the door. I glace wide-eyed down at my suit and quickly stand and begin to struggle out of it, unknowingly making too much noise.  
“Just a second!” I say back, trying to keep my voice even. I hear the panic in my own voice and internally groan at myself for not handling this better. It’s so much easier when everyone else is asleep when I get back.  
I quickly stuff my suit into the back of my closet and reach out to grab the clothes I had been wearing earlier, only to knock my lamp over in the process – an audibly crash ringing out as a result. I try to control my breathing as I tug my sweats on and try to get my head through the designated hole in my hoodie.  
“Kook? Are you okay?” I pull my hoodie on fully in time to see my door being opened slowly and Yoongi-Hyung peek his head in. I force myself not to let out any visible signs of relief at not getting caught but now my mind races once again to make up a believable lie. Wow this whole super-secret superhero identity thing is tougher than I thought it would be.


	10. Chapter 9

JK POV:  
It has nearly been over a week since Yoongi-Hyung almost caught me in my suit but he still seems suspicious; it turns out I’m not the greatest at coming up with the best excuses on the spot. As far as I can tell he hasn’t shared his suspicions of me keeping a secret with the other members which I gladly count as a win.  
We are all currently gathered in the practise room going over the choreography we will be performing in an upcoming awards show. I am mid-comment on a foot movement Namjoon-Hyung is currently having trouble with when I hear my phone chime from across the room. Normally I would leave it until I had finished what I was doing but I had recently programmed my phone to work as a police scanner and notify me when serious crimes were in progress.  
“Kook?” Namjoon asked, still awaiting the rest of my sentence. I glanced guiltily at my backpack that holds my phone then back at my Hyung.  
“Sorry Hyung, I just quickly need to check that.” I say, already walking backwards towards it. The leader obviously isn’t thinking too much into it as he looks back into the mirror and goes over the parts of the dance he already knows. I quickly cross the room to my bag and retrieve my phone, the whole way hoping it is a false alarm.  
My eyes dart across the screen and my hopes sink. An OSCORP truck carrying Plutonium has been hijacked. Police are in pursuit but have no way of stopping the truck as Plutonium is radioactive and highly explosive and can’t risk setting it off. It’s in situations like these that I’m glad I bring my suit with me everywhere.  
I look up at my phone to see Jimin is now helping Namjoon-Hyung and everyone else seems to be preoccupied. Except Yoongi-Hyung; he’s looking right at me. I know it’s a risk – he already suspects I’m hiding something – but I need to go and don't have time to wait for him to stop staring. Trying not to think too much about how he is looking between me and my phone, likely connecting the dots and knowing it’s the reason I’m leaving, I grab my bag and slip out the door. I sigh as I slip into the alley around the corner of the building and pull my suit out of the hard-to-spot compartment at the very bottom of my backpack; me disappearing now will have cemented Yoongi’s suspicions.

/////

YG POV:  
I huff and shake my head slightly as I watch Jungkook sneak out the door with his backpack – he’s probably not just going for a quick break then. I look around to see everyone else is none the wiser to his leaving but I can’t imagine it’ll stay like that for long, especially with his things missing too.  
Something is definitely up with that kid. I can’t help but feeling a twinge of concern; whatever it is he obviously isn’t willing to share it with us which makes it a serious issue. Is he in some kind of trouble? Maybe he has a girlfriend – no, the look on his face didn’t exactly scream delight.  
My thoughts go through many scenarios but none seem to fit his behaviour and it’s not like I can outright ask him. I consider following him but disregard it as our manager calls for our attention. I notice him looking around when he doesn’t see Jungkook appear like everyone else. When his eyes meet mine I slightly shake my head and he seems to get the message; I will only cover for him this once. I quickly run through my schedule for today in my head and realise I won’t get a chance to confront him until tonight when I return from the studio – he has started going to bed earlier than usual lately so he may be asleep by then. I sigh and try to bring my concentration back to what out manger is telling us but most of it goes over my head as my focus is still mainly on the Maknae and the infinite possibilities for trouble he could have gotten himself into.

/////

I quickly illuminate my phone screen to see the time and sigh when 11:00pm shines back at me. Granted, it’s not as late as many other times I have lost track of time in the studio but I had been hoping to talk to Jungkook before he went to sleep but he would have gotten back to the dorm an hour ago with everyone else and will most likely already have passed out.  
I try to open the door as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone – past attempts have shown who are the light sleepers and wake easily – and after a decent amount of stumbling around in the dark trying to take my shoes off I am finally on track to my beloved bed. However, I stop in my tracks and decide a quick check to see if Jungkook is still awake wouldn’t hurt anyone.  
When I reach his closed bedroom door I consider knocking but figure if he is asleep then I don’t want to risk waking him. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I slowly turn the knob and open the door just enough to peek in. I am about to congratulate myself on being the World’s quietest door-opener when I catch sight of Jungkook – who is definitely awake and in the process of sneaking out his window with only his backpack – and freeze. I have to forcibly stop myself from gasping as he pushes off the window ledge he had previously been sitting on and disappears from my view.  
After a second I shake myself from my stupor and rush into his room and over to the window, sticking my head out only to furrow my brow in confusion when I don’t see him on the ground below. Even more bafflingly, not only can I not see him on the ground below but I can’t see him at all.  
I slowly pull back from the window. The image of Jungkook just jumping out his window and then immediately disappearing replaying in my mind – only serving to increase my already immensely confused state. Alright, things couldn’t really get much weirder than this; it’s bad enough he is randomly disappearing and sneaking out at night but now he is apparently a magician on top of all that. Enough is enough, this has gone too far.  
I cross the room and take a seat on his bed, trying to get comfortable as I have no idea when he will return. But when he does, we are going to have a little chat.

/////

JK POV:  
I can’t help but smile as I finish a night of patrol early as it has been without a hitch; it’s hard to ignore the fact that levels of criminal activity have significantly dropped since I became Spider-Man. I allow myself to feel proud as I jump down onto a dumpster in the alley I chose to leave my backpack in tonight. As I turn to retrieve my bag I find that it is missing – must have been stolen. I can’t help but find it ironic that as far as I can tell, the only person who has been robbed tonight is the vigilante who stops others from being robbed.  
I’m glad I took care with the small details of the whole superhero gig in moments like this. The only backpacks I take with me when I’m patrolling are generic, cheap ones that wouldn’t make others start to have ideas that Spider-Man is actually a wealthy idol. Even the clothes I packed to change back into are ones I bought with the specific purpose to be common.  
With no other choice but to return to the dorm still clad in my suit, I start jogging the rest of the way home; hopefully being less obvious than swinging there. When I get to the right building I look up at my window and being to crawl up the side of the building – this’ll be a bit awkward if someone randomly finds the urge to look out their windows in the early hours of the morning.  
When I arrive at my window after the short climb I decide to slide it down instead of up and go in through the top hoping it would minimise the risk of knocking something over in the dark and waking anyone up. I crawl through the gap and onto the roof of my bedroom, stopping briefly to slide the window closed with my foot. I slowly and silently begin to crawl forward across the roof in the direction of my door with the intention to lock it; I’m not taking any chances this time.  
When I am close enough to the door I slowly remove my toes from the roof and gently lower my body until I am hanging by my fingertips with my feet dangling about a foot off the floor. I let go of the roof and drop to the floor completely silent – a mixture of thickly carpeted bedroom floors and my awesome Spidey-Powers – and reach out to lock the door.  
I breathe out and relax now that is taken care of. I take a step back and pull off my mask, shaking my head and ruffling my hair a bit to fix my messy bangs.  
“Kookie?” My relaxed posture turns tense in an instant and I freeze, my eyes blown wide open in a way I would imagine to be comical if this were any other situation. All my brain can supply is: oh shit…


	11. Chapter 10

JK POV:  
My body remains tense and my eyes wide open in a mixture of shock and apprehension as I pivot slowly on the spot. My eyes land on Yoongi-Hyung, sitting hidden in the shadows on my bed, his face of shock matching mine. I watch – completely frozen on the spot – as his eyes travel from my face down to my red-spandex clad chest and the unmistakable Spider-Man insignia covering it.  
“You’re the Spider-Man?” He questioned quietly, still not seeming to believe it himself, as he slowly rises to his feet – still keeping his distance.  
“I’m not. I’m not!” I say in desperation – a last ditch effort to keep my secret. I barely manage to control myself as the instinct to rip the suit off and hide it from my Hyung’s view is overwhelming.  
“You were on the ceiling…” He states breathlessly, more to himself than anything.  
“No, I wasn’t.” By the look on Yoongi’s face I can tell denial is not the right path to take here. I sigh as I realise the cat is out of the bag now and no matter how much I try to quash that fact with denial, there is no avoiding it.  
I notice Yoongi is still staring at my suit – now looking between my chest and my mask still clutched in my hand. I drop my mask to the floor and reach down to grab clothes – sweats and a hoodie – I had carelessly deposited on the floor sometime in the past couple days. I quickly slip the baggy clothes on over the top of my suit to try to hide it but I know parts around my neck must still be showing as Yoongi’s gaze lingers there for a second before returning to look me in the eye.  
I reach down again and pick my mask back up and stuff it into the front pocket of my hoodie as a petty excuse to slightly delay the inevitable lecture and torrent of questions I assume will come rushing at me any second.  
“Every time we’ve seen on the news how Spider-Man has come to the rescue, that was all you? The bank heist? The carjackers? How could you Kook? Do you have any idea how dangerous what you do is? You could have gotten seriously injured, or killed!” Yoongi is near-yelling by the end of his speech and he is clutching his hair with both hands and slightly pacing from side to side in front of me.  
I remain silent for two main reasons. 1) I have no idea how to reply – everything he said is true. Of course, I know the dangers but, in my eyes, they are marginally outweighed by the people I am able to protect and save. And 2) I know how distressing this must be for him and it is reasonable he would react this way. How would you react if you just found out a kid you practically raised through adolescence is risking his life every night for complete strangers?  
I open my mouth but stop and turn my head slightly, picking up on slight shuffling sounds coming from within multiple points throughout the dorm. I can’t help but curse as I realise Yoongi-Hyung’s yelling has woken everyone in the dorm.  
“What?” Yoongi snaps at me dropping his arms down by his sides sounding exasperated, clueless as to why I didn’t reply.  
I look back at him and clue him into the current predicament. He glances from me to the door behind me.  
“Does anyone else know?” He looks me straight in the eye, conveying how serious this is to him.  
I resign myself to my fate and slightly shake my head; “No” I mutter.  
He sits back down onto the edge of my bed behind him and drops his head into his hands. My heightened senses pick up on the various members in their respective rooms and when I focus enough I can tell that two have fallen back asleep and the rest are having a hushed conversation – likely trying to figure out if they actually heard yelling.  
“We have to tell them.” Yoongi-Hyung’s voice breaks my focus and snaps my attention back to him.  
“Nononono” I quickly start to try in vain to change his mind but am quickly cut off. My rambling obviously being a mistake as it seems to anger him and he leaps back onto his feet.  
“Yes! Jungkook you have to tell them. This is too big of a secret to keep any longer!” My heart starts beating rapidly – both at the truth of his words and the fact that he had full on yelled that and everyone else was now aware and hurrying towards my room.  
It wasn’t long before I heard my locked door knob jingling as someone on the other side tried to open it. The failed attempt of opening the door was quickly followed by banging on the door as the sound of yelling at three in the morning had unsurprisingly made the other members frantic.  
Yoongi quickly walks forward and barely brushes past me as he goes to unlock the door. I quickly shake myself from my shock over how fast everything had tumbled down around me and rush to stop him but it’s too late.  
I can only look on with wide eyes as Yoongi opens the door and lets all my Hyungs in – who all seem to be in various states of alertness, some still half asleep.  
“What’s going on?” Jimin asks quickly, his eyes darting between Yoongi and I. Yoongi turns around and looks straight at me obviously expecting me to answer, not yielding when I look at him desperately.  
“Kook?” Jin’s voice brings my attention back to the rest of the group and the confused looks settled on all their faces.  
“It’s really noth-“ I start to try and dodge the truth but the look in Yoongi’s eyes makes me stop. It’s the mixture of hurt and disappointment that gets me. He’s hurt that I wouldn’t trust him with my secret. I never wanted to hurt my Hyungs. I feel the resistance leave me as I sigh and look back at the group I consider my family. All I can feel now is the longing to be completely truthful for the first time in months.  
I try to maintain eye contract but end up dropping my gaze to the floor as I slowly reach into my pocket and pull my mask out, clutching it tight in my hands before taking a hesitant step forward and almost shoving it into Jimin’s hands.  
I quickly step back and wait as he slowly lowers his gaze to the red bundle in his hands that he slowly starts to unfold. He gasps as realisation dawns on him and the confused pinch in his brow disappears and he looks back up at me with a look in his eyes that I can’t place.  
I decide for a faster approach as Taehyung – who is at the back of the group and clearly can’t see what I handed Jimin – looks like he is about to have a fit about being left in suspense. My mind brings up some 'just rip the band aid off and get it over with' crap as I grab the bottom hem of my hoodie and pull it over my head exposing the suit I had hidden underneath it.  
“I’m Spider-Man.”


	12. Chapter 11

JK POV:  
The deafening silence that follows is suffocating. Everyone, with the except of Yoongi-Hyung, is openly gawking at my newly revealed suit and the secret that comes with it.  
“I have a feeling you all are going to have questions” I announce to break the silence. I watch as many of the members start to say something but cut themselves off and simply nod to answer my question.  
I quickly glance at the digital clock next to my bed – 3:36am – and sigh. Given Yoongi’s response I can imagine this isn’t going to be a quick process; no-one will be getting much more sleep, lucky today doesn’t include a full schedule.

/////

We are all sat in various places and positions throughout the loungeroom three hours later. Since the ‘big reveal’ in my room, we had vacated to a more comfortable setting and I had donned my hoodie once again.  
I started by going through how I got my powers – the school trip to OSCORP Labs – and explained how I realised what the spider bite had actually done to me. After hesitating briefly, I moved onto why I began to seek out the criminal responsible for my Uncle Ben’s murder in hopes of getting revenge.  
When I thought I had covered all bases and had finished explaining Spider-Man’s origin story, I asked if the Hyung’s had any questions; I was unsurprised to find everyone did.  
I answered every question honestly, including Taehyung’s unorthodox ones – “No Hyung, I can’t summon an army of spiders to do my bidding”. It seemed that after every question I answered – “What?! No Hyung, I don’t lay eggs or spit venom” – the less I felt the guilt that had been pressing down on my chest as of late.  
The questions seem to be trickling to a stop now – around 7am – and the consensus seems to be split into different groups. Jin, Jimin and Hoseok are wary of the violence and despite endless reassurance will most likely always worry for my health and safety. Namjoon and Yoongi share the same concerns but also say I should use my powers to help people. And then there’s Taehyung, who is enjoying making the most ridiculous spider-related puns and seems to be intent on trying the suit on.  
Everyone seems to be much more relaxed now that they have had time to process and understand my abilities and newfound secret identity. The group is no longer on edge but rather in a sense of calm and talking amongst themselves. A calm that disappears inside me when I hear my phone chime from inside my bedroom.  
I notice I am the only person who has heard the alert – I love my heightened senses – and stand as indiscreetly as possible as I have done a hundred times before. But unlike previous times, everyone’s focus snap to attention and every head in the room turns towards me. So much for everyone’s supposed relaxed demeanour.  
“I heard my phone beep, I’m just going to go check it.” I say as I hold my hands up in defence. I guess the members are extra weary of my recent tendency to disappear and now that they know what I’ve actually been doing I can’t exactly blame them for reacting as they did.  
As I suspected, the alert on my phone is from the police scanner. I quickly scan my eyes over the screen and I feel my stomach sink. I rush to turn and jug back into the loungeroom.  
“Turn on the News!” I yell, startling the group out of their calm atmosphere. Jin quickly complies and everyone’s attention is focused solely on the chaos-filled street and the reporters voice speaking over the top.  
“I'm here live where a man in some sort of weaponized armoured suit is wreaking havoc-” The reporter is cut off by the sounds of gun shot.  
“I am the Rhino!” The armour had shifted away from the centre and a man’s face could be seen underneath. The police are under intense fire and have no way to counter attack. I’ve seen all I need to.  
“I need to go.” I say as I quickly rip off my hoodie and sweats and start to frantically look around for my mask. And it hits me. I gave it to Jimin.  
“Hyung! Quick, I need my mask.” I walk up to him, realising now that all eyes are on me, and hold my hand out for him to hand it over. I watch uneasily as Jimin look from the mask he is wringing between his hands and my hand reached out towards him.  
“Kookie, it’s dangerous. You could get hurt.” Jimin says, his eyes looking up at me in earnest.  
“Hyung I have to help them.” I plead  
“You don’t have to. It’s not your responsibility.” He tries to reason, trying to find a way to stop me from facing a crazed psychopath in a metal-rhino suit.  
“A wise man once said to me ‘with great power comes great responsibility’.” This hits Jimin hard and it registers on his face that he knows who I got that from. I can see it in his eyes when he concedes right before he slowly raises his hand holding my mask and deposits it in my awaiting hand.  
I give him a quick smile in hopes of reassuring him before quickly slipping my mask on. I turn to leave through my bedroom window as usual and am met with a chorus of ‘be safe’ and a singular ‘kick his ass!’ that I can guess came from Tae.  
The second I am out the window I hear the distinct sounds of chaos coming from a couple blocks away. When the scene comes into view I have to force myself not to gasp. No camera crew to fully capture the destruction caused. Cars had been flipped, glass lays everywhere from smashed store windows and large chunks of asphalt are clearly cracked and broken where the Rhino has stepped. The police cars in a line to form a blockade are riddled with bullet holes and officers are trying to find cover behind them as bullet upon bullet is rained down upon them.  
“Yeah Spidey!” I hear yelled out from the crowd of bystanders I swing over bringing all attention toward me. The Rhino stops shooting – which I’m very grateful for – as I land on top of the cop car closest to him. I glance around me to see the relieved expressions on the police officers faces and feel my chest grow warm. One of the officers passes me a megaphone as I hear the Rhino call out.  
“You fight me? You fight me now? Huh?” His thick Russian accent fills the now quiet surrounding area as he begins to move his mechanical fists in a movement similar to a boxer.  
“On behalf of the fine people of Seoul and real rhinos everywhere, I ask you to put your mechanized paws in the air.” I call out through the megaphone, being careful to alter my voice slightly.  
“Never! I crush you! I kill you! I destroy you!” He brings his fist down and smashes the ground to emphasise his words. This dude seriously needs to work on his anger issues.  
“You want me to come down there so you can kill me?” I ask as if needing to clarify.  
“Yes!” He states enthusiastically  
“I'll be right there.” I throw the megaphone behind me so an officer can catch it and roll my shoulders to loosen up.  
The Rhino seems almost gleeful as his suit slides back closed, covering his face and dropping the Rhino head back into place. He takes off at a sprint towards me before launching himself forward onto all fours and running as an ordinary rhinoceros would, missiles firing from the plates on his suit as he does so.  
I leap into action, picking up the sewer cover at my feet, rolling forward and using it as a shield for the first missile. I jump high off the ground, throw the cover and web it to swing around me, gaining momentum and deflecting the two other missiles at the same time. I continue to fall towards the incoming Rhino and collide the sewer cover straight into the mechanical Rhino suit’s head; defending my beloved city in the process.


End file.
